Dive Into The Unknown
by Drawn To Those That Never Yawn
Summary: Fic dump for anything and everything I write. Because I'm so shameless.  Note: May contain RPF and RP/OC fics. You have been warned.
1. When Darren Met Blaine

**I do not own Glee or Darren Criss. I wish.**

* * *

"Hi?" the actor said, looking at the room full of Warblers.

"Are you sure you don't multiply like the Tweedles?" David whsipered to Blaine's ear.

"Very sure," he whispered back.

The first one who made a reaction was Kurt, who stood up and walked up the Darren. He leaned in inspected him very carefully, taking in the curly hair, the stubble, and the pink sunglasses. He then leaned back and nodded.

"I'm Kurt Hummel," he held out his hand, and Darren shook it.

"Darren Criss," he replied, noting that this boy looked exactly like Chris.

"Have you met Blaine?" Kurt gestured at the warbler trying to look nonchalant near the window. The addressed person now looked at his look-a-like. He walked towards the guest, holding out his hand as well.

"I'm Blaine Anderson," he said with a smile, though he was thinking _Oh my godric why does this person look like me?_

Darren nodded, then blowing a low whistle. The rest of the warblers looked like they were in different levels of shock.

"Well, this is awkward."


	2. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you!

**CP Coulter (AKA Monique, the female) is owned by herself, and Justin Bancroft (from Dalton) is hers. Both literally and figuratively.

* * *

**

"So…" she looked up at the person she was strolling with. He looked down at her, a small smile on his lips.

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no__  
__Say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

"What's the occasion?" She smiled, eyebrow quirked upward. He chuckled and took her hand.

"Just trust me!" he said, and they were now running through the park. The sun was setting, and he lead her to a small spot illuminated by a small lamp. There was a bouquet of - if she knew correctly - pansies, red tulips and hyacinths near the source of light. She knew it was unnoticeable but then both her eyebrows shot up.

"C'mon!" he said, sitting down on the grassy spot. Though unsure, she sat down next to the somehow energetic ex-prefect. He started humming a familiar tune, _Marry You_, she thought.

"Look up there," he gestured to the stars now peeking out of the Manila (we all know that will never happen in a million years, but work with me here) skies. She did look up, not really feeling nor seeing anything as a helicopter started flying over the dimming black canvas.

There were a few minutes of silence, as he was fumbling with the small package he pulled out of his jacket. He tapped her on the shoulder, as she was still trying to make something out of the small flickers of light.

"Yes?" she asked, genuinely curious. He gave her a really big smile, and picked up the elaborate bouquet and put it on her lap.

"Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice?" he sang. Then he stood up and went down on one knee. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you," he ended the chorus with the opening of the velvet box, presenting a diamond ring inside.

"Just say I do…" he softly sang, looking at her in the eyes. Her eyes stung with tears as she nodded yes, as if she couldn't say yes enough.

He smiled and put the ring on her ring finger.

"I love you," he said. Abruptly, she stood up and placed her lips on his.


	3. Marry Your Shirt

**I do not own Darren Criss or Starbucks. But I do own a Starbucks cup with the name Reed on it. :3

* * *

**

"Did you find that shirt you were looking for?" Gina, her friend, looked disinterested as she kept looking at her nails.

"No," she replied, disheartened. Gina rolled her eyes and looked at her friend.

"C'mon, let's get coffee," she said, and her friend's eyes lit up.

When they entered starbucks, the line was a bit long, so Gina sat on one of the empty tables far from it. "You know my order," she said.

When she reached the cash register, she recited their orders (Tall Chocolate Cream Chip and Venti Mocha) and paid for both.

"And this is for?" the girl asked.

"Monica," she replied. The cash register printed out the receipt and then the cashier gave her the piece of paper and change. "Please wait for your order at the bar," and that ended her order.

The bar wasn't that far, but when she saw one of the people leaning on it, her eyes dilated.

"Oh my wizard gods!" she whisper-screamed to herself. Without hesitating, she went up the the person who was currently wearing it and started babbling.

"Dude can I marry your… oh crap," her eyes widened when the owner of the shirt turned around.

"Marry my what?" the actor smiled at her. It took her a few seconds to untangle her tongue and gain the guts to speak to him.

"I'd say marry your shirt but I'll shut up now," she looked on her feet and started to leave.

"Hey," he interjected, accidentally grabbing her arm. _Holy shit, Darren Criss is holding my arm!_ She stiffened a while even after he let go.

"I don't mind. It's not everyday that your shirt gets a marriage proposal," he chuckled. She chuckled along, her cheeks slightly turning pink.

"As long as I get to be the best man," he winked. _Oh my godric, did he just?_

"We'll see, we'll see," she nodded, smiling at him. He chuckled again, and she froze for the umpteenth time.

When they both recieved their orders, Darren bumped his shoulder with hers.

"Don't forget my invitation, okay?" he said, and then gave his own receipt to her. Her jaw dropped to the ground.

(And before you all assume it was his number, it wasn't. He signed the receipt.)


End file.
